1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle camera assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle camera assembly that provides images of areas outside the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Side rear view mirrors are required in many countries on motorized vehicles. Side rear view mirrors typically extend laterally from a side surface of a door of the motorized vehicle and are aimed so that the vehicle operator can look in each mirror and see reflections of areas to the side and rear of the vehicle. Side rear view mirrors have become larger in recent years in order to provide greater side and rear visibility. However, larger side rear view mirrors adversely affect the aerodynamics of the vehicle and can have an adverse effect on fuel economy.